Child of the Lone World
by HalfCelticHalfWolf
Summary: After years of living the ordinary life on our lonely little planet, and dreaming of something more exciting and adventurous, the day finally arrives when I meet a creature with a serious lack of fur, two hearts and a box that can travel through time and space, that changes an ordinary life into an extraordinary one.


**Just so you all know, this character doesn't actually have a name yet, I'm working on that. And I haven't decided which version of the Doctor I'm going to have yet, so be patient, it's a work in progress. Anyway, enjoy this little snippet :)**

* * *

There is a small planet orbiting a star in one of the darkest and emptiest parts of the universe. It is not too dissimilar from one called Earth in its structure, yet on the surface it is quite different. Although the star gives it warmth, the planet's surface remains icy and cold constantly, but that hasn't prevented life from thriving here. Life forms of many species have evolved since the birth of the planet, extremely well adapted to the harsh climate; hardy plants that take nutrients and water from the soils and use the light from the star to grow, animals that feed on the plants, predators that hunt and eat the herbivores, and insects and bacteria that consume what the predators don't.

My species lies at the top of the food chain as the apex predators of the ecosystem; the wolves, but very different from your regular Earth wolves. Our bodies are bigger and stronger with more muscle mass in order to catch food the fuel them. Our jaws have ten times the crushing power enabling us the bite through bone with ease, and our bones are stronger to withstand such force exerted by the muscles, not to mention one or two blows from feisty prey. We also developed thicker coats of fur to protect us from the cold. Contrary to what one might hear, our senses are the keenest of all species, but many don't know that because they're unaware of our existence, the whole planet's existence in fact, due to its location. However, this does give our planet an advantage of not having to suffer from the interferences of other species, leaving us to thrive in peace. We communicate in the same way other canids do, with various vocalisations and body postures, but have evolved the ability to use psychic powers by manipulating psychic energy to communicate with those not of our species, though we very rarely need to.

My pack was a small one lead by my parents, with my siblings, myself and a couple of friends of ours. I was third in rank and almost at the time in my life where I should disperse from my pack, find a mate and build a pack of my own. But that's all very typical of a wolf. I always wanted to do something a little more exciting, like explore what lies beyond the blackness and find new worlds and species. As ambitious as my dreams may have been, I began to accept that it was never possible and was nearly close to giving up on the idea. That is, until one particular day that showed me otherwise.

My brother and I hunted for food to take care of our pregnant mother. We prowled quietly through the low-lying shrubs searching for the scent of a hare or young deer, the ice sheets crunching under our paws. My brother was much bigger than me; the muscle of the litter. His pelt have dark crimson markings, whereas mine were a royal blue. That was another thing about our species; instead of having neutral colours in our coat like Earth wolves, we have more variety in colouration. I picked up the smell of hare on the breeze. It was somewhere close by. My ears pricked and my eyes opened wider as I tried to pinpoint where the scent came from. Both me and my brother halted, and a few minutes passed before the hare made its first mistake. A rustling came from the bushes to my left. Immediately I pounced, hoping to catch the hare by surprise, rather than chasing it down. That plan didn't work; the hare darted from the bushes into the open frosty plain. Hares are extremely fast on this planet, and you need to be a good sprinter if you're going to have a chance at keeping up with one. Thankfully, I was just that, and pursued the hare across the plain, leaving my brother lagging behind. Once I was in range, I clamped my jaws around the hare's body, sinking in my teeth and crushing its ribcage, blood dripping from the wound. I slowed to a stop to regain my breath when I heard a strange noise from somewhere far off. My ears swivelled in an attempt to locate the sound. I couldn't quite tell what it was – it sounded like nothing I ever heard before. My concentration was disrupted when my brother finally caught up. I placed the dead hare on the ground and gestured for him to take it, "Take this to mother. I'm just going to check something."

He looked at me questioningly before reluctantly taking the hare in his jaws and loping back to the den where our mother waited. He was very protective of me, almost over protective, but only because I always used to get into trouble as a pup. The sound was a bit louder this time so I managed to locate the general direction it was coming from. Curiosity got the better of me as I broke into a run to find the sound. It lead me to the snowy summit of a mountain, until the noise had stopped. The peak was bare except for a strange blue box shaped thing. This was certainly new and interesting. I began inspecting its scent – it smelled like wood, and alien. Suddenly, a noise came from inside as something tried to get out. I leapt back and adopted a defensive posture growling. A door at the front of the box swung open and...some weird creature stepped out. It had very little hair on its body and stood upright on its hind legs. It stared at me as I stared right back. At the time I had never seen creatures like it before. From my first analysis, I picked up that it was male, mammalian, humanoid, and had no intention of harming me. At this I relaxed a little but still kept my distance, as he seemed to be analysing me in return. What was strange about him was that he appeared to have two hearts, judging by the rhythm of the muscles contracting. It was at this moment that my ordinary lupine life could change, hopefully for the better.


End file.
